


An unexpected visit

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, kylux soft kinks, nothing but fluff, really could I fit anything but fluff into something so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt from <a href="http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/145932280043/so-imagine-that-hux-got-injured-somehow-and-needs">kyluxsoftkinks</a> </p><p>  <i>So, imagine that Hux got injured somehow and needs to be kept in Medbay a few days b/c he’s too much out of it to be left alone/is still unconscious.  What if Ren brought Millicent while Hux is stranded in a bed, as a way to comfort him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	An unexpected visit

The entire crew of the _Finalizer_ was used to Ren stomping around the corridors like a harbinger of death, but except for the thud of his boots they were used to him doing it in silence. So when he stormed into medbay making the most awful inhuman screeching, accompanied by some entirely inappropriate language, it took mere seconds for every single crewman to vacate the room.

As soon as the last one disappeared Ren reached under his robes and extracted a very put-upon handful of bristling orange fur.

“You are the most ungrateful beast to ever have lived, and if you weren’t Hux’s I’d have spaced you,” he muttered as he put the cat down on the cot next to Hux. The cat hissed at him in response and then crawled her way up along Hux’s side until she reached his head. A pink tongue darted out, starting at his cheek and working its way up to his nose. When he stirred she began to purr.

“Wha …? Millicent?” Hux’s eyes fluttered open and Millicent’s purring redoubled. He reached up with one hand, fingers poking out from the bandages, and she rubber her cheek into them.

“She was being a pain. Pissed in my helmet again.” Ren’s tone was harsh, but he reached out, running his fingers along her back and Millicent arched into his caress.

“When you’re around she doesn’t hate me as much. So here she is.”

Hux’s hand dropped as his eyelids sagged. He murmured something unintelligible in response as he began to drift off again. Millicent curled up next to him, snugged into the crook of his neck with her head tucked under his ear and continued to purr.

“Silly beast.”

Hux roused slightly at that. “Are you talking to her or me?” he whispered.

“Both of you, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
